


【包托/杰托】天生一对

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯AU有车开篇重要提示*这篇部分情节涉及暗黑内容，三观党不适合观看*不喜勿入（重音）
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【包托/杰托】天生一对

杰拉德上楼梯的时候就看见费尔南多，他在家门口站着打游戏，听见有人上来的声音抬头对杰拉德点头笑了一下。

有些黯淡的光线映着楼梯间上下飞舞的尘埃，金发少年脸上还带着些许稚气，一双焦糖色眼睛清澈明亮，嘴唇粉嫩嫩像天边云朵正在霞光里融化。他穿着普通的夏季校服，白色衬衫，黑色中裤，布料太薄有光线从缝隙里悄悄逃逸在他的大腿上流连不去。两截小腿裸露出来，脚踝被白色棉袜包住，膝盖是晶莹剔透的粉红色。 

钥匙在黑黢黢的孔洞里向右旋转半圈，杰拉德迟迟没推门进去，他转过身问费尔南多：“又没带钥匙？” 

“嗯，我刚跟我妈打电话，她说她在照顾病人，半个小时之后才能回来。” 

杰拉德的皮鞋底不轻不重地在地毯上磨蹭两下，他握紧门把手向下按，“那先进来等会吧。” 

“谢谢Steve。” 

“没事，进来吧。” 

Steve，Steve，Steve。 

空气由肺泡中挤出，声带振动，鼻腔里也一起共振，男孩子将他的名字在舌尖滚了一圈又轻而易举地吐出来，拖长的尾音在杰拉德脑内无限循环。 

费尔南多熟门熟路地坐在钢琴边上，修长手指轻轻按下琴键，发出无意义的零散音符。杰拉德把西装挂好，衬衫袖子挽起来，打开冰箱问费尔南多，“喝点什么？” 

“你知道我想要什么的。”费尔南多对他笑，杰拉德不置可否地挑了下眉毛，世界上确实没人比他更了解费尔南多。

他比费尔南多大五岁，两个人家住对门，费尔南多的父母都在医院工作，两个人经常不在家，只好把孩子托付给邻居照顾。费尔南多几乎是在杰拉德家里长大的。等到杰拉德上高中，杰拉德父母去了别的城市工作，照顾费尔南多的人就变成了杰拉德。

杰拉德性格稳重成绩优异，费尔南多父母也不担心，反而很乐意他们两个在一起玩，费尔南多经常半开玩笑地抱怨比起他来杰拉德才更像他们理想中的孩子，杰拉德就会摸摸他的头说你是最好的。 

费尔南多在他心里确实是最好的。罐身还冒着凉丝丝的白气，杰拉德把冰镇过的可乐放他手边，“今天怎么这么早就回来了？” 

他记得费尔南多晚上上晚修要到十点钟才回来，而现在才6点半。 

“今天学校停电，提早放学。” 

电话铃声蓦然响起，杰拉德掏出手机对那边应了几声，挂断后看着费尔南多：“你妈说急诊科那边有点事，今晚是回不来了，让你在我这住着。” 

金发少年笑容漂亮干净，杰拉德垂眸，只听见费尔南多说：“那麻烦你了。”语气里却毫无客气之意。 

“不麻烦，晚饭想吃什么？” 

*

“在找什么？”

费尔南多几乎快把书包翻了个底朝天，各科的课本凌乱地摊在书桌上，听到杰拉德的问话他不死心地又翻了翻，确认之后才有点失望地开口：“克莉丝汀给我的信，我明明记得我塞到书包里了。” 

杰拉德把热好的牛奶放到桌上，才慢慢地开口：“是你说过那个很可爱的女生吗？” 

少年一下红了脸：“我，我有说过吗？” 

杰拉德点点头：“说了很多次，你喜欢她吗？” 

“就是，有点好感。”少年别扭地回答，不好意思抬头看杰拉德，自然也就错过了对方一瞬间变得僵硬的表情。

杰拉德很快调整好自己，拍了拍费尔南多的肩膀：“可能是不小心弄丢了，明天起来再找吧，先睡觉。” 

他把杯子往费尔南多跟前推了推：“记得喝牛奶。” 

费尔南多苦恼地挠了挠头发，也意识到今天可能是找不到了，端起杯子将纯白色的液体一饮而尽，喝完自觉地舔掉唇边的奶渍：“不知道为什么，我最近总是很容易困。” 

“临近考试，学习压力比之前大吧，精神太紧张了。”听见杰拉德笃定的回答，费尔南多有些心虚，实际上他可能是最近偷偷踢球踢得太狠了，于是他放下杯子，站起身略显敷衍的道：“可能是，那我去睡觉了，晚安。” 

杰拉德的视线在他唇角逗留两秒，随即将空杯子收起来：“晚安，南多。” 

*

费尔南多睡得很熟，月光像是平展的银箔铺满地面，在他脸上却化作轻柔的蒸汽。杰拉德坐在他的床边，开始肆无忌惮地用眼神占有费尔南多。

他乐于将目光游移在费尔南多的每一寸皮肤上，像品尝饭后甜点一样，欣赏这具仿佛希腊雕塑般美丽的身体正在沉睡的样子。

从头到脚，深蓝色丝质睡衣领口处露出的一小片皮肤，像小猫一样毛绒绒软绵绵的蓬松的金色头发和在呼吸中缓慢起伏的胸口。

他像一副挂在金色阳光里，有了生命会呼吸的画，柔软皮肤下涌动着好看的肌肉线条与血管，满是生命力。整个房间只有一盏小小的夜灯亮着，是费尔南多有次和杰拉德一起玩套圈套来的，说是送给杰拉德，其实他自己用得更多。

杰拉德手里捏着一张粉红色的信纸，画着桃心的信封轻飘飘地躺在他的脚边，信的开头写着：“亲爱的费尔南多...” 

“亲爱的，”杰拉德伸手摸费尔南多的脸颊，“你真的很受欢迎。” 

他已经不知道是第几次收拾这些悄悄跑进费尔南多书包里的信，没想到有人会这么大胆，直接递给费尔南多。杰拉德有点苦恼，下次如果有人直接给费尔南多表白呢，他该怎么做？ 

他的手指来回摩挲少年细白的脖颈，把信随手扔到一边，俯身轻轻啮咬少年裸露在外的皮肤，在他的脖子上留下一个玫瑰花瓣般的淤痕。

大概是被弄得有点疼，费尔南多咕哝了一声，轻轻推了他一下，杰拉德并不紧张，甚至握住了费尔南多主动伸来的手，像小孩子拿到了心爱的玩具，在手里摆弄他细长的手指，又去搔弄他光洁的掌心。

费尔南多不满地噘噘嘴巴，杰拉德觉得可爱，低头去亲他，费尔南多连嘴唇也会惑人，上唇薄得像是刀片，一不小心就会划伤人，下嘴唇却意外的饱满，像是软乎乎的果冻，此刻向前微微嘟出来，怎么看都像是在讨要亲吻。

杰拉德亲得很认真，他从少年的嘴唇上尝到淡淡的牛奶香气，又或者是他本来就是奶味儿的，一抿就会化掉。

他试着勾了勾少年的舌头，费尔南多似乎是在梦里觉得好玩，竟然也跟着舔了舔他的舌尖。之前的几次里费尔南多也这样回应过他，杰拉德给他整理发丝，话语里带了一丝笑意：“你其实也是喜欢的吧？” 

费尔南多当然不可能回应他，杰拉德放在牛奶里的迷药效力很强，无论他对费尔南多做什么，不到明天早上少年是不可能醒来的。

接吻接的太久，少年颊上浅浅地沁出一层偏玫瑰色的酡红，和嘴唇是一个颜色。杰拉德亲亲他颊上的雀斑，用牙齿衔住了他的耳垂，像小猫被拎住了后脖颈，费尔南多缩了下脖子，眼睛还是没睁开。 

杰拉德顺势去吻他的眼睛：“会舒服的。” 

他亲吻费尔南多漂亮又脆弱的脖颈曲线，在白皙的肌肤上留下一道湿润的水渍，解开少年本就松散扣住的衣扣，然后含住费尔南多挺立起来的嫩红色乳珠，少年肌肤细嫩，杰拉德也舍不得吮咬，只用舌尖灵巧地来回拨弄小小的乳珠，粗糙的舌面在乳晕上轻轻打转，刺激就已经足够强烈。

费尔南多抖了一下，两条腿不自觉地缠在一起，杰拉德把手伸到他腿间，隔着顺滑的丝质睡裤感受少年略显丰腴的腿根又热又紧地裹着他，很熟练地将费尔南多的裤子褪下，让在内裤里可怜巴巴挤成一团的性器得以舒展。 

费尔南多还在睡着，只是不知道自己此刻衣襟大敞，裤子也被脱了，少年瘦削又富有力量感的青春躯体完全展现在杰拉德眼前，从脸颊到脚尖都因为刚刚过于细致的爱抚而泛出一层浅浅的情欲沁润的粉红色。

润滑剂是水性的，几乎沾湿少年私处的毛发，股缝被抹得湿淋淋，又黏又腻，费尔南多的皮肤很白，屁眼是很生涩的粉色，经过几次操弄之后也懂得了情事滋味，此刻正一张一翕地往外吐纳晶莹的爱液，杰拉德捅进去的时候，就像捅开了一枚多汁的甜荔。

少年还是睡着，额头上却沁出细细密密的汗水，他整个人都是燥的，好像快要化掉了，嘴唇却还是紧紧地抿着，只从鼻腔里发出一些细弱的哼哼声。杰拉德一边不紧不慢地挺身操弄，一边将拇指塞到他的嘴巴里。

睡美人毫无知觉地用湿热的口腔包裹住杰拉德，像他下面那张嘴做的一样，乖巧的容纳他，杰拉德微微用力，费尔南多终于张开嘴巴，呻吟也跟着飘出来。

男孩子的声音并不软媚，清亮的少年音色在情欲灼烧之下变得有些低哑，轻轻地搔着杰拉德的神经，两人的交合处发出暧昧的啪啪声响，杰拉德的阴茎不轻不重地捣弄着少年柔软的内部，或许是润滑剂弄得太多，又或许是少年太湿，每一次插入都有水溢出来，让原本就已经湿透的股缝变得更加泥泞不堪。

男孩完全被他操开了，滚烫柔软的内里开始在他的反复操干中抽搐并且发出梦呓般的无力的声音，像完全熟透热带水果。杰拉德用力干进去，将分泌出的肠液插成白沫，顺着交合处滴下，弄脏灰色的亚麻床单。

费尔南多马眼溢出点眼泪似的稀薄前精，杰拉德知道他是要射了，于是用拇指堵住那个可怜的小孔，加快了抽干的速度：“等我一起，好吗？” 

男孩自始至终都没能参与这场混乱的对话，只知道自己的欲望不能及时纾解，急得拱起腰呜呜地呜咽，像一只发了情的小母猫，本能地收紧了后穴，杰拉德被他这么一夹也受了刺激松开手，两个人一起到达了高潮。

杰拉德是收拾完所有才看到费尔南多眼角已经干涸的泪痕的，他几乎疑心费尔南多其实已经醒了，但是以费尔南多的性格如果醒着绝对不会乖乖被他操，所以，杰拉德轻轻吻去那道微微发白的痕迹，大概是他的男孩被他操得太舒服了。 

他并不觉得自己有错，喜欢就想要占有是人之常情，不管采用什么样的方法，他都会拥有费尔南多。 

费尔南多醒来的时候觉得身体很重，这也不是第一次了，稍微活动一下就行。只是，他洗漱的时候疑惑地发现自己脖子上有一块红红的，有些发紫的痕迹，像是已经干枯的玫瑰花瓣，他对杰拉德抱怨：“家里好像有虫子，我昨晚不知道被什么咬了。” 

杰拉德看了他一眼，说：“那我等下去买点驱虫的药。” 

费尔南多点点头，将吐司叼到嘴里：“那我走了。” 

“要去找克莉丝汀吗？” 

“...去上学！”少年留下一个心事被戳穿后气急败坏的背影匆匆离去，随着门关上的声音，杰拉德眼中的笑意也随之熄灭。

*

“克莉丝汀！”费尔南多有些羞涩地挠挠头，“不好意思……昨天你的信我拿回家结果不见了，你都写了什么？” 

少女的眼神被他的动作所吸引，视线跟着他落下的手臂一起下落，停在了他的脖子上。

她愣了好一会，紧接着抿紧了嘴唇，“……昨天那封信，你就当我没写过吧。”

“什么?”费尔南多不明所以。 

“没什么，里面只装了几张小广告，本来想做恶作剧的，看来没成功。” 

“可是.....”“

真的不是什么重要的事，”她牵强地淡笑着摆摆手，“忘了它吧。” 

晚修的时候费尔南多接到杰拉德的信息，说是刚好开车路过，顺便接他回家。 

坐地铁也怪麻烦的，费尔南多很自然地接受了这个提议，看到杰拉德的时候还高兴地冲他打招呼，杰拉德给他开车门：“走吧。” 

费尔南多坐在副驾驶给自己系安全带，杰拉德假装不经意地问他：“你今天和克莉丝汀怎么样？” 

好不容易整理好安全带，费尔南多很郁闷地回答：“她一听我把信丢了，就说里面装的是小广告，让我不要太在意，但我总觉得哪里怪怪的……” 

“你觉得自己喜欢她吗？”杰拉德又问。 

少年有点苦恼，他从来没喜欢过谁，自然也不能根据从未有过的经验去判断他对克莉丝汀的感觉，他问杰拉德：“喜欢究竟是什么呢？” 

杰拉德眼神闪烁一下，沉吟片刻开口：“在你这个年纪，爱情和友情其实很容易混淆，可能相处起来舒服、渴望和那个人有更多的交流和接触就会觉得是喜欢，但其实这种情况也常在交友时出现，所以很难分清。” 

“和亲情友情不一样的是，你会产生占有欲，想到他和别人在一起你会感到难受，也没有办法想象他的身边不是你。” 

“还有，你想象过和克莉丝汀接吻吗？”杰拉德突然问。 

费尔南多被打了个措手不及，诚实地摇摇头：“没有。”

他和克莉丝汀一直是普通同学，偶尔说过几句话，但是经常莫名其妙地对视，他也一直只是想和克莉丝汀多聊几句，根本没想过这些事情，难道他真的只是想跟克莉丝汀做朋友？他真的有点搞不懂自己了。 

“那我觉得你还需要再想想，身体往往比内心更加诚实。如果你对一个人有好感，并不排斥和他或者她肢体接触，甚至做一些亲密举动的时候会有一种熟悉的本就如此的感觉，那大概就是喜欢了。” 

费尔南多觉得哪里有点奇怪，但又说不上来，可杰拉德的话也并不是全无道理，他抿了抿唇：“知道了。” 

杰拉德没再说话，揉了揉他的脑袋。 

*

又是父母都值班的一天，杰拉德提前在学校门口见他，顺便给他带了个汉堡，费尔南多高兴得眼睛闪闪发亮：“你怎么知道我饿了？” 

今天难得有体育课，他踢了一下午球，体力急速消耗，上晚修的时候饿的肚子直叫，被同桌笑话了好久。杰拉德随口道：“觉得你可能会饿，来的路上就顺手买了一个。” 

费尔南多是真的饿，眉开眼笑地说了声谢谢之后就开始啃，唇角沾上了褐色的酱汁，杰拉德很自然地用拇指替他拭掉，指腹柔软微凉，像细微的电流划过，费尔南多怔住，杰拉德若无其事地发动车子，少年继续吃手里的汉堡，心里却觉得纳闷。 

费尔南多照旧住在杰拉德家，只是难得地有点睡不着，他想起杰拉德总是会给他睡前牛奶，喝了那个睡眠质量就会变得很好，今天却好像没有，思索再三，打算自己去冰箱里找找。 

他拿了一盒全脂牛奶准备微波加热，转身却看见了杰拉德。

“噢，我睡不着……”他小声说。 

“因为没有牛奶吗？” 

费尔南多诚实地点点头，杰拉德接过他手里的盒子，“我去帮你加热。” 

费尔南多想要跟上他的脚步，但是脚下被地毯绊了一下，整个人向杰拉德身上扑去，非常戏剧化地，他的嘴唇印在了杰拉德的嘴唇上。 

两个人同时愣住，费尔南多大脑一片空白，他眨眨眼，反应过来后马上慌张的推开杰拉德，一骨碌爬起来，飞快的道了歉，接着冲回房间锁上门，心脏砰砰直跳。 

嘴唇的触感犹在，那种陌生又熟悉的感觉涌了上来，像是一把开启门的钥匙，费尔南多开始在记忆里搜索相似的片段，只是怎么也无法拼凑完整。

他跟杰拉德固然是亲近的关系，他们是很好的朋友或者兄弟，但在他的梦里，他们甚至会缠绵，这正是费尔南多一直以来内心深处害怕面对的事，他一点也不排斥和杰拉德的肢体接触，好像在哪里发生过很多遍似的，这些闪现的混乱碎片似真似假，他简直不敢相信自己其实对杰拉德有着非一般意义的渴望，并由于过于渴望而造成了意识混淆……

隔着门，他听见杰拉德在喊他的名字，声音温柔，但他没有回应，此刻的他并不想面对杰拉德。 

那之后他故意避开了杰拉德，杰拉德也没主动找他，两个人的关系变得尴尬起来。费尔南多的父母并不知情，依旧托杰拉德照顾费尔南多，情形无形之间更加的窘迫，好在杰拉德最近大概是工作忙，回家的时间点基本和费尔南多错开，只给他发个短信提醒他自己记得吃饭，费尔南多觉得安心的同时又觉得心里空落落。 

无论是杰拉德升学冲刺最忙的那段时间，还是他大学毕业期间忙于毕业论文和创业学校公司两头跑的时候，费尔南多和他每天都最少能见一面，有时候杰拉德甚至会放下手头的要紧事听他说一些有的没的，费尔南多睡不着杰拉德就会陪他一起打半个小时的游戏，看着他睡了之后自己再去熬夜工作，像这种忙于工作连面都见不到的情况，从未在两人之间发生过。 

果然还是因为那天的事吗...费尔南多觉得有点难受。还是说…… 

有天晚上他睡不着，干脆起来做习题，做得头昏脑涨之际打开窗户打算通通风透透气，却意外看到杰拉德从一个女人车上下来，两个人在楼下站了好一阵，最后女人很是亲昵地替杰拉德整理了一下领带，男人也没有排斥，两个人拥抱了一下之后杰拉德就上了楼，而女人看着他的背影完全消失，坐在车里抽了支烟才缓缓离去。 

费尔南多不知道该怎么形容自己那时的心情，本来清爽的夜风一下变得冰凉刺骨，那一秒钟他觉得全身的血液都停住了，连胸腔里的一颗心脏都跟着酸涩发胀，他想大概他是吃坏了东西，所以肠胃才会跟着纠结在一块儿向他叫嚣。 

他知道这种感情叫做难过，可是他不知道他会因为杰拉德和别人在一起这件事情难过，或者是他从未想过杰拉德会和别人在一起，毕竟从他有记忆开始，杰拉德一直在他的身边。 

杰拉德也有自己的生活，费尔南多清楚地明白，却不愿意接受这个现实。在他的认知里杰拉德是和他绑定在一起的，理应和他一起生活，而他们的关系里也不会有别人。

「和亲情友情不一样的是，你会产生占有欲，想到他和别人在一起你会感到难受，也没有办法想象他的身边不是你。」 

费尔南多又想起杰拉德的话，他好像有点明白了。可是他不敢承认这就是喜欢，他们本不应该是这样的，他对感情的认知还不足以处理这种情况。 

*

第二天费尔南多没有在自己家睡，他有杰拉德家的钥匙，本来打算在客厅等杰拉德回来，结果不知不觉地在沙发上睡着了。大概是昨晚吹了风，他发了点低烧，脸蛋红扑扑的，像是高温下失去水分有些发蔫的玫瑰花，刚回家的杰拉德顿了顿，蹲在沙发前用手背去测他额头的温度。 

费尔南多全身软绵绵的没有力气，颅骨好像一口烧得发红的汤锅，大脑在里面咕噜咕噜的煮得快要融化，感觉到难得的凉意，他本能地想要贴得更近一点，睁开眼睛却看到杰拉德的脸。 

他整个人都晕乎乎的，半梦半醒，一时之间不知道这到底是现实还是虚幻，他说：“你回来了。” 

“嗯。”杰拉德起身，“你好像发烧了，我去给你探体温拿药。” 

“......”

费尔南多抓住他的手腕，喉咙干涩，声音变得有点低哑，“你最近为什么都不理我？” 

杰拉德没说话，动了动手腕示意费尔南多松开，但是少年固执地抓得更紧，“以后也都要这样吗？” 

少年的语气很轻，没什么力气，像是要呵护一个轻飘飘又易碎的梦。

以后都会这样吗，你会和别人在一起，拥有自己的生活，然后逐渐远离我，不再关心，也不再看我一眼。 

他的样子美丽又脆弱，像是清晨的太阳升起之后小美人鱼变成的泡沫，杰拉德沉默片刻，又蹲回他面前，微凉的指尖抚摸少年因为低烧而泛起病态潮红的脸颊，眼神悲悯又无情。

“不会，因为我爱你。”他说。

“可是只有我一个人爱是不行的。”他的声音轻的像羽毛，却重重地砸在费尔南多的心脏上，他此刻混沌的脑袋不得不去思考这个复杂的问题。 

落地灯的光线昏暗，两人的呼吸声像是夜间草木被风经过时发出的沙沙声，和背景完全融为一体，过了很久，杰拉德轻之又轻地吻住费尔南多。

费尔南多觉得有点干，抿了抿嘴。他长而卷的睫毛在颤动，杰拉德被弄得有点痒，含住了费尔南多的唇瓣。

费尔南多的呼吸平稳缓慢，好像不是在接吻而是在睡觉，可是他的温度很高，烫得让人惊讶。于是杰拉德伸出舌尖舔了舔少年干燥得有些起皮的嘴唇，试图渡给他一点湿润的水分，让他不要那么滚烫。

费尔南多在杰拉德那双深邃的蓝色眼睛里看见了自己，他以为自己至少会做出抗拒的表情，但是他的神情只是有一点惊讶。他不排斥杰拉德。

他的胸腔里鼓动着一种姑且称之为莫名的情愫，随时会卷起一阵巨大的飓风，于是他闭上了眼睛，在这久违的亲近里贪恋地和杰拉德唇齿相依。 

——那不让你一个人爱就好了，费尔南多想，我也来爱你就好了。 

*

他们在接吻，交往一个月后，在费尔南多的默许下，他们预谋做爱。

他们紧紧地贴在一起，像是两张合拢的书页，费尔南多在亲吻中听到杰拉德不稳的呼吸，男人用湿热的舌尖舔吻他的脖子与锁骨的中间地带，继而沿着他的锁骨一路向下，在他身上留下情欲的暧昧痕迹，他郑重其事的亲吻每一个部位，盖上自己的印记。

滚烫的呼吸渐渐向下，少年低下头就看见他用修长的手指解开他的裤链，动作很慢，湿热的呼吸落在他硬的发疼的阴茎上，暧昧的打转流连。

费尔南多好像知道他要做什么，又好像不太明白，直到男人柔软火热的唇沿着阴茎的根部向下亲吻，最终落在他饱满圆润的顶端伸出舌尖缓慢地舔去渗出来的咸腥液体。

他在费尔南多难耐的喘息中含住了滚烫的阴茎，只含住一点点，然后慢慢地向下吞咽。费尔南多从没有过这样的经历，却自动地挺了挺腰，好让自己进入的更深。

杰拉德的呼吸粗重起来，他用力吸吮费尔南多勃起的性器，异物入侵喉咙令他不适，但他不在乎，正是这些不适提醒他正在和完全清醒的费尔南多做爱，不再是他的睡美人，而是被他牢牢掌握在掌心里的男孩。 

龟头顶端摩擦杰拉德的喉咙，他吸吮时的水声不停地刺激费尔南多，他在杰拉德带给他的情潮里不断下坠，心理与生理的双重刺激几乎要让他发疯，他手指插进杰拉德茂密的头发，将腰部迎上去，在最后一个用力的深喉中射了出来，大声地喘息。

杰拉德顿了顿，当着费尔南多的面缓慢地将那些精液咽了下去。

费尔南多一边觉得很疯狂，一边又觉得满足极了，他仰起头和杰拉德接吻，不允许男人避开他。

“我爱你。”他说。

杰拉德笑了，费尔南多永远不知道他在笑什么，于是自顾自地同他接吻。

杰拉德的吻始终温情，落在他身上，顺着脖颈一路到脚踝，留下干枯玫瑰般的印记，像一条河将费尔南多浸没。阴茎戳进费尔南多的身体仿佛小刀剖开饱满的樱桃，汁水顺着连接处往下滑，又被反复的肉体拍打成泡沫，少年被操熟了的柔软小洞谄媚地吸住男人紫红饱胀的性器，渗出甜蜜的汁液。

一点也没有想象中的痛楚，甚至快感的到来比他估计得还要迅速，他分开腿夹着杰拉德的腰，被他抱在怀里操，纤细的脚踝被折的通红，挂在男人身上摇晃，阴茎在他的小洞里水意淋漓地进进出出。

最后杰拉德按着费尔南多的腰迫使他趴在床上操他，深而滚烫，费尔南多被一股股射进身体内部的精液烫得颤抖不已，高潮过后的性器抵在床单上蹭出一道又一道淫靡的透明水痕，他啜泣着被灌满。 

少年浑身上下未着寸缕，光滑的皮肤上三三两两地排列着鲜红的吻痕，有白色的精液缓缓从粉色的穴口粘稠地流出来，床单上的精斑还未干涸，空气中充斥着不算好闻的石楠气味，画面淫靡又美妙。

杰拉德将费尔南多从床上打横抱起来，费尔南多轻得像一片羽毛，一张纸片，精液从他的腿根淌下来，滴到杰拉德赤裸的脚面上，杰拉德看着惊讶的费尔南多：“留在里面会生病。” 

费尔南多手臂搭在浴缸边缘，把半个下巴也藏在水里，后脑勺上的柔软金发浸没到热气腾腾的水中，尾端吸足了水分柔软地绽开，像是偷偷开放的金色花朵。

杰拉德一只膝盖跪在地上，攀着浴缸帮费尔南多清理后面的精液，费尔南多双腿张开，红肿的穴口接受他指尖的拨弄，莫名地觉得羞耻，他悄悄地收紧肌肉，杰拉德手指陡然被湿热的软肉绞住，心头一颤，抬头不太赞同地看着他，“别闹。” 

少年脸上水蜜桃一般的透明绒毛被蒸腾的水汽沾湿，连发梢也依附了不少沉甸甸的水分，杰拉德也被水汽打湿了，湿漉漉的模样看起来意外的性感，费尔南多有点紧张地抓紧了冰凉的浴缸边缘——他好怕自己对着这么认真的杰拉德硬起来，那就太丢人了。 

杰拉德借着温水润滑，很顺利地将费尔南多肚子里的精液弄了出来，它们像一串闪着浑浊光芒的珍珠一样缓慢地在水里下沉，然后消失不见。他皱起眉头，问费尔南多：“要不要换水？” 

“好麻烦。”费尔南多不太在乎这点事儿，杰拉德就转头去拿毛巾，打算替他擦洗一下身体。

费尔南多趴在浴缸边上饶有兴趣地观察他的举动，以至于杰拉德转过头来以为自己看见了一只谁豢养在浴缸里的美人鱼。

费尔南多太漂亮了，他的漂亮并不刻意，自然而然地从他身上的各个部位流露出来，抬眼闭眼都是世间仅有的独特，如同塞壬般诱惑人心 ，可他的神情却永远天真单纯，是个不谙世事的小男孩，连高潮的时候也只会茫然地含住拇指。 

杰拉德开水龙头浸湿毛巾，走到费尔南多身前，费尔南多伸手，带出一串淅淅沥沥的水珠，隔着裤子去摸杰拉德的阴茎，像小孩抚摸自己的宠物：“你硬了。”他说。 

杰拉德说，“不管它就行。” 

可是费尔南多的手却自顾自地拉开他的拉链，将完全勃起的那东西握在手里，他的掌心湿而凉，指尖被热水泡得泛白发皱，触感意外的奇特。

杰拉德倒吸了口气，吸饱了水的毛巾重重坠在白色瓷砖上，发出清脆的声响，然而已经无人在意。费尔南多在手里玩了一会儿，犹豫着慢慢靠近，嘴巴快挨到那玩意儿的瞬间，杰拉德按住了他的肩膀。

费尔南多有些无措地抬头，一双漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着杰拉德，像只湿淋淋的可怜小猫，杰拉德拎起他的下巴迫使他抬头，弯下腰用手撑着浴缸边缘凶狠地吻他。 

他亲得费尔南多几乎喘不过气来，舌头也被他吸得发麻，连咽下唾液的机会都没有，多余的口水从嘴角溢出来，在皮肤上拉出一条亮晶晶的细线，配上他被蹂躏得湿润红肿的嘴唇，杰拉德硬得有点发疼，费尔南多虽然没怎么帮别人撸过，但他本身对杰拉德来说就是一种刺激，最后，他很生涩地让杰拉德泄到了自己手上。

然后他问：“你爱我吗？” 

杰拉德看着他，十几岁的少年，尚未懂得喜欢的含义就被他用小手段据为己有，像懵懂的雏鸟一样张着嘴巴问你爱我吗，于是他摸摸少年的头发，“当然。” 

世人所认可的爱是光辉是无私，是委屈自己放手成全，是凄风苦雨的等待是共同赴死的慷慨。

但将美丽的东西用透明的绳索束缚，藏在精心为他搭建的空中楼阁，用甜蜜喂养他，用私欲占有他，用无上温情包裹他，引诱他与自己沉沦在肮脏的沼泽里一同腐烂。卑微而热切，把你变成沉默宇宙里只围绕我为我而生的小小星辰。 

谁又能说这不是爱呢。

“我觉得我也是爱你的，”浴缸里的小孩说，想了一会儿又红着脸补充，“我们的身体好像也很契合。” 

杰拉德又笑了，他郑重其事地在少年湿漉漉的手背上印下一个吻，然后慢条斯理地说：“是的，我们生来就应该是一对。”


End file.
